Travelin' Soldier
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: A small multi-chapter story based on the song by the Dixie Chicks about a young girl who falls in love with a soldier.   Knowing the song will spoil the story  .
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha. I also don't own the song, which was made by the Dixie Chicks.

Author Note: This is just a short multi-chapter storey that will only take a few days, a week at most probably, to make.

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter One

* * *

"Jane told me we should be a little backed up today because a lot of boys are going to be heading off to the military." I warned Kagome what our boss had declared as I polished off some more tables, a couple minutes before opening.

"I could go for a nice, strong, muscular army man." Kagome sighed with a dreamy look in her eye as she propped her elbow on the counter, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Kagome was a dreamer, and my best friend. She had chocolate eyes and blackened hair.

We were both decked out in our usual uniforms: a white tennis skirt, tennis shoes, and a white V-neck button down collared short sleeve shirt. It was almost sickening how angelic the outfits made us appear. But, it worked for me so I threw my hair up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon tied into a bow. Kagome and Sango, our other friend, always teased me saying I looked like I walked straight out of _Grease_.

"Quit daydreaming Kagome. Do you know how hard it would be to deal with a soldier? You'd never know if he was alive or dead, never know when he got hurt, or what he was doing." Sango pointed out. Her father had been in the military and died there alongside of my dad, as Kagome and I knew. We fell silent with her words.

"So how's Bankotsu?" Kagome decided to switch the conversation up, since she had a hard time ever keeping her mouth shut. Sango walked over to the door to unlock it and flip the sign to signal that we were, indeed, open.

"What about him? We're not going together or anything. In all honesty, I believe he's a bit creepy." I pointed out as I dropped the washcloth into the sink. Bankotsu had been trying to get with me but I wasn't going for it. There was something about him I didn't like.

Five minutes after the doors had opened people began flooding into the café. We were taking orders left and right from men who donned crisp green suits and hats. However, as soon as they walked inside the caps came off. That was just the kind of boys the army brought around: respectful and proper, gentlemen-like.

Once everything started to settle down a single man walked through the door, promptly removing his cap. He had his head slightly down, a body gesture that clarified he was shy, and his gorgeous blue eyes darted around the café. When he spotted an empty table he made his way over. I smiled as I grabbed a menu and made my way towards him.

"Hello, my name is Ayame and I will be your waitress for today. May I interest you in something to drink?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He glanced up at me quickly, afraid to make eye contact, which only insured that he was shy. "Yes ma'am, may I have an orange juice please?"

"Of course." I nodded and walked away to get the desired drink. I was over by the soda machines, which was right next to the refrigerator we held our milks, water, and juices in only to be met with Kagome who sent me a sly smile.

"So that boy's pretty cute." She winked.

I could feel myself blush as I poured the drink. "He's just a costumer Kagome, don't get yourself all worked up. It's not like he's my future husband or anything."

"You never know." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the table and gave the man he's orange juice.

"So, have you decided what you'd like to order yet?" I questioned.

His amazing blue eyes looked straight into my green ones and I thought I was going to be dizzy. It was obvious he was trying to be confident, and succeeded. I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating in my chest, or maybe it was beating too fast for me to feel it.

"Could I have the two eggs over easy, with some white bread, hash browns, and beacon please?" his eyes didn't leave mine. I nodded and grabbed the menu he was holding out to me. I felt like I was trembling. How could a boy, no matter how good looking, result me to a pile of mush (which is what I felt like).

Kagome continued to give me that smile and even dared to hum the 'here comes the bride' beat as I placed in the order. I ignored her and rushed to see if my other tables needed anything. They were all quite content, with a few rowdy boys who dared to flirt, but none of them had the impact that the shy stranger had on me.

Most of the boys were finished by the time Koga was beginning to get his meal. It hadn't taken long but the others had come in earlier than him. Our locals apparently decided to stay away for the day, knowing they'd be waiting for seats while the soldiers would eat. I checked in with him to see if he needed any refills or anything but he was mostly good.

He paid his bill and I brought back his change, which he told me to keep for a tip. I thanked him warmly and then he finally spoke in that sexy voice, addressing me and not the food for once. "Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low."

I eyed him for a minute then looked around the café. "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."

"But will we be back here in time to catch my bus?" he asked.

"We'll be able to make it." I assured.

"But why worry? Don't worry Ayame, Sango and I will gladly cover for you." Kagome suggested and Sango, from only a table away flashed me a smile and nodded as she collected dishes.

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that for me." I frowned.

"Don't worry Ayame, we don't care. You've covered for us more than enough times, I think we can handle it just this once." Sango laughed.

I bit my lip and hesitated slightly before agreeing and taking off my apron. I looked down at my army stranger, whose name badge read Ookami. "Ready?"

-0-0-0-0-

"So, Koga, what made you talk to me other than the fact that I was your waitress?" I asked as we both got out of my car and walked over to the pier. I found out that he was going into the army, to follow in his father's footsteps and do something good for this country. I couldn't hold my shock when he mentioned that, just two days ago, he had turned eighteen.

"Well besides the fact that you're insanely beautiful," he spoke and made me blush as we sat down at the edge of the wooden boards, "I have something to ask you. I mean, I betcha got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to… would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

His words struck me like a thousand bricks. He had nobody to write to? I smiled and put my smaller hand on his larger and rough one. "I don't have a boyfriend and I'd love if you wrote letters back here to me. I promise to respond to every one. How about we go for a swim before you leave?"

"I don't have anything to wear swimming and if I wear my boxers then they'll be wet and I won't be able to wear them when I put my suit back on." He pointed out.

"I'll be right back." I smiled and got up. He spun around to watch me as I walked to my car, to get my swimsuit, then into a store just a little off from the pier and came out holding boxers. I motioned him over, which he quietly obeyed.

"I didn't notice this shop, now I feel like an idiot." Koga smiled and put his head down. I smiled and giggled lightly.

"Well, don't." I gave him a light push and handed him the pack of boxers and we both went into separate bathrooms to change. It was kind of stupid the shop didn't sell swimsuits but this was California so maybe they expected everybody to already have some on them. Which, everybody but an army man, did.

I came out with my mini emerald colored string bikini and found Koga already standing there in his boxers. I couldn't help but admire his incredible physique. Broad shoulders, lean waist, washboard abs, hardened oblique muscles, large biceps, firm butt (not that I was looking when he turned for us to walk back to the pier).

"Are you afraid?" I asked as we got to the end of the pier.

"What's there to be afraid of? Fear only holds you back, doesn't it? If I feared everything most people did I probably wouldn't be boarding a bus for the army." He pointed out. "Are you afraid, Ayame?"

"Daddy always said that fear was something to stop us from living. He told me fear would get you killed. He loved that quote. You know the one about 'the brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all'. When you're five years old you just listen, don't really understand. At least, not until you get older." I smiled.

"Smart man, what's he do?" Koga asked.

"Actually, he died… in war. He got promoted to Ranger and he did better than most but he still died in the end. I always thought he was invincible… the day I heard those shots it felt like they were aimed right at my heart. I cried, once, but none more than that. He wouldn't want me to cry." I explained. "Besides, we weren't close. You can't be close to a man you see once in a blue moon."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't be. Don't be sorry about anything, don't regret anything, don't fear anything. Just jump." I ordered and he looked at me, studied me, for a moment before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close as he launched off the edge.

It was those few seconds where you feel like you're flying that I lived for, before the ocean swept your flight away. We broke apart in mid air but resurfaced and came back together immediately. I smiled and wiped wet hair and water from my face as he did the same.

He flashed me a gorgeous smile. "It feels like you're flying, doesn't it? When you jump off with that long drop? It's that moment of being airborne that I love. So, what time do you have to be there for your bus?"

"That was the early bus, I'll take the one tomorrow and it'll be no harm done. The only thing about that bus is, instead of leaving a little later towards the afternoon, I have to leave at five in the morning."

-0-0-0-0-

"Would you ever fly with me Ayame?" he asked as we lay on the hood of my convertible red mustang and gazed at the stars that sparkled above. At his question I turned my head to rest on the side and look at him, to find him looking at me.

I smiled and rolled my thin body on top of his. "I would fly anywhere with you, at anytime."

I kissed him and we let emotion take way.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha. And I also do not own this song, which was made by the Dixie Chicks.

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter Two

* * *

Who knew that after one day, not even a day but mere hours, I could fall in love with a boy who I never met before? He went to a nearby school but was two years ahead of me and my sixteen year old self but in California it wasn't a surprise I didn't hear of him. It was hard enough to remember all the kids in my class.

I was grateful that Kagome had told my mother we were spending the night at her house and doing a whole sleepover-makeover thing. My mother wasn't much of herself anymore, not since dad died, though so she wouldn't stress over me. Nevertheless, Kagome didn't want to just leave her in the dark about where I was, even if it was a lie.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked sadly as I leaned against my Mustang with the morning sun already starting to break through and burn down on us. I squinted against its angry glare to see Koga looking equally upset.

"Yeah, but I'll write as much as I can and I'll be thinking of you." He added quickly as he withdrew the picture I gave him of me, at his own request. It was my school picture, the only one I had on me, but I promised to send him more.

I was crazy, this wasn't love.

"Okay. I promise to write you back just as often, if not more." I ran my fingertips over his hand. The bus pulled up and he placed the cap on his hand and covered his ponytail holder. As soon as he got there his hair would be gone….

I hugged him tightly and kissed him one last time. He brushed his thumbs against my cheeks and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'll never forget you Ayame."

"I'll never forget you either, Koga. Be careful and write me!" I called as somebody he knew tugged on his arm to usher him onto the bus so he wouldn't be late.

"I won't!" he called back, hanging out the bus door. "Thank you and we'll talk soon!"

The bus door closed on him and his friend shoved him into a seat. I smiled a light, sad smile and waved to him. His smile copied my own as he waved back. The bus took off and sooner than I pleased, he was gone.

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. Koga was gone, no big deal. I mean, I guess we were friends… or something along those lines. I mean, we were _something_ but I wasn't sure quite what yet.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well I think you're in love." Kagome argued as we opened the restaurant at 5:30. "But speaking of love, you're not the only one who found it among army boys. Sango and I certainly picked up some men as well."

"Oh yeah, what were their names?" I pushed.

"InuYasha for me and Miroku for her." She smiled brightly, like she had just won a million dollars. Kagome was like that with boys. Each one was like a new prize for her.

"That's it, we're having a girl's night tonight. No work tomorrow so we're good!" I smiled and slung a drying cloth over my shoulder. "Here's the unfortunate part. The good looking soldier boys are gone and the locals are back…."

With this, the girls let out groans.

* * *

Koga

* * *

"So who was the girl on the train? I heard all about it from Miroku." InuYasha smirked as he sat down on his bunk. It was going to be hard to get used to seeing him without his long, silver-died locks to reveal blackened roots. Miroku's hair was gone, too. So was mine.

I ran a hand over my head to feel the new haircut, small spikey hairs poked at the palm of my hand. "She was just a waitress in that place I ate at. I tried to find you guys, but I guess it was too crowded. Anyway, we left together and went down to this empty beach that was nearby."

"And you guys had sex." Miroku smirked.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't like that. It was kind of different, you know? It wasn't like sex… it was something though. She was only sixteen though, which I found hard to believe. That's the youngest girl I've ever been with." I sighed.

"Not true, you were with that one girl in the sixth grade, pervert." InuYasha pointed out.

"Yeah, when we were in seventh." I rolled my eyes and chucked a pillow at his head.

"InuYasha, do you think it's possible for Koga to actually be in… well, love?" Miroku asked with a humorous smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot, shut up." I glared. "We better get to bed. It's up and early tomorrow, you guys. Welcome to boot camp. Before you know it, we'll be out there in all of that action."

* * *

Ayame

* * *

"You look so adorably sexy it hurts." Kagome pointed out as she snapped some pictures with my camera. I was in a camo skirt that was no more than eleven inches, high black heels, a white belly shirt, and an army green colored hat that was somewhere between being an army hat and hip-hop hat.

"So you think Koga will like the pictures?" I asked giddily as I bounced over and flopped down on my bed to examine the pictures. I pouted as I eyed them. "I don't think I look that great. What if he thinks I look fat and ugly?"

"That's impossible Ayame; you look like a Playboy model." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Thank… you?" I raised an eyebrow, but apparently it was a good thing that I looked like women who posed naked for an old man and pushed plastic surgeries out of him.

"Can you girls believe that all three of us have army men?" Kagome giggled and bounced on the edge of my bed. It ended up in this way a lot every time we got boyfriends, which always seemed to happen at the same time with the same type of people.

For example: Can you guys believe we all got football/basketball/soccer/baseball/rockstar boyfriends? None of those guys had stuck. Who's to say these boys would?


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha. I also don't own this song.

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter Three

* * *

_Dear Ayame, _

_I know this might sound crazy to you but I miss you, a lot. Camp over here isn't bad but it's still only training. They'll be shipping us out into the real world soon. Luckily I'll be able to come back to visit before I go to war. Don't make fun of my new haircut, it's original, you'll never see another like it (unless you look at the hundreds of other men around)._

_Thank you for writing back to me for all this time. It's been months and I can't believe a girl as beautiful as you still writes to me. It's hard to believe you're still single, too. I bet if you weren't so busy writing letters you'd have a million boyfriends._

_I'll be home soon, take care!_

_Koga_

I squealed and clutched the note to my chest. School was back in but I was excited for my soldier to return. I could bet Sango and Kagome were equally as happy. Sure, it scared me that he would be going to war but he was tough and I was pretty sure he'd be fine.

I had been dying to see him again. I still had Bankotsu on my back and I was doing pretty well with my grades. I managed to keep up my job, and cheerleading. Also, my so-called friends dared me to the play the piccolo so once I got good at it I would have to play with the marching band and leave my cheerleading friends without their captains. I really did have to stop making dares with those two.

"Hey, mom," I greeted as I walked into the living room. She looked up at me with eyes that looked like they belonged to a dead person. You could have easily mistaken her skeleton-like frame for the dead, too. I continued, "do you mind if my friend stays with us since he's on a break?"

"I don't care." She mumbled as she turned those dead eyes back to the television. I sighed. Did I really expect her to care? Maybe I was asking, just in the hopes that it might spark a little bit of emotion in her. I sighed and walked outside.

"Hey Ayame, what's up baby?" a voice asked.

"Bankotsu," I addressed the man and quarterback of our team, "what the hell are you doing here? And my name is not baby so I'd appreciate if you'd stop calling me that."

"Why are you trying to fight this, Ayame? I'm the quarterback; you're the captain of the cheerleading team. We're expected to get together; everybody thinks we should get together. So what the hell is holding you back?" he growled.

"I'm not interested in you. Take a hint, take a hike." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you take a hint? What the hell? Do you have some boyfriend or something that we don't know about?" he challenged.

"Well, um, no." I stuttered and lightly blushed.

"You do! Who is it?" he pushed, his temper flaring.

"I don't have one!" I yelled.

"It's that soldier boy, isn't it? That one you're apparently writing to. What the hell Ayame? Sending him dirty pictures? Talking bad with him? Have sex with him?" he yelled back

"I didn't send any dirty pictures or talk dirty." I defended.

"But you slept with him." He accused and, when I didn't answer he walked over and grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly. "You motherfucking whore Ayame. I didn't think you were such a nasty slut, but apparently I was wrong. It doesn't matter though; you'll be mine sooner or later. Drop your soulja boy."

"Go fuck yourself Bankotsu." I snapped. "Get the fuck off of my property because my soldier boy will be home today. Why don't you take your problems about him up with him, tough guy?"

-0-0-0-0-

I fidgeted in my black mini skirt, tight low-cut red tank top, and high black heels. My sunset colored hair flowed down my back and I couldn't help but suck on my plump bottom lip, which still tasted faintly like my vanilla flavored/scented lip gloss. I was sure I looked incredible before we left my house but I was starting to doubt all of that now.

"Don't worry." Kagome assured, beside me. She was in a small black dress and sandals. Sango seemed just as confident as her, in shorts and a blue tank top. How the hell could they be so chill about this?

"They'll be getting off soon here!" I giggled, excitement taking over.

"Calm down killa." Sango giggled.

"I can't!" I confessed. As soon as I saw Koga, even with all of his hair buzzed off, I took off in as much of a run as I could manage in the heels. He wrapped me in a hug that lifted me off the ground and he spun me around before letting my feet touch the ground again. "Koga, I can't believe you're back! And, your hair!"

I ran my one hand over his head as he laughed. "I missed you too Ayame. No picture is as good as the real life beauty. You know I've been waiting several months to hear your voice, see you, hug you, and hang out with you."

"I miss you too." I admitted as I pulled back. His eyes fell over my body and stuck on my arm. His tone became strict and hardened.

"What's this?" he asked as he turned my arm lightly to see the bruise better.

I jerked my arm away and laughed. "I just hit it on the side of the doorway when I was walking out. No big, how about we get something to eat?"

-0-0-0-0-

"So why won't you tell me what part of the army you're actually going into?" I urged before taking a bite of my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream (which had caramel drizzled on it, to make it even more amazing).

"Because," he shot a look to all the people at our table, "it's a secret and you'll find out soon enough. Don't lose sleep over it for me, okay?"

"So everybody but me knows?" I asked, my jaw dropping as I eyed up my two best friends in the whole world. Those two seemed incapable of making eye contact at this very moment, though. Those bitches kept a secret from me!

"You'll find out tomorrow," he smiled warmly at me, "now how about we dance?"

After a few hours of dancing and talking and joking and catching up we were heading home in my car, the red Mustang. We giggled and showered and changed into our pajamas but ended up sleeping in the same bed together. I cuddled up to his warm body and closed my eyes, savoring the moment and knowing that in a few days this wouldn't be possible.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Thank you ForeverDayDreaming for the review! You're the best! : )

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter Four

* * *

"Fly with me, Ayame." Koga's sweet voice whispered. I almost thought it was a dream until I opened my eyes and seen him leaning over my body with a gorgeous grin on his face. I yawned and glanced at the time, which read 4:30. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Are you crazy? I used to have to get up for work early enough! I still have to get up for school throughout the week! I'll be damned if I'm not sleeping in during my weekends." I declared proudly, although the covers would have muffled my proud voice.

"But I wanna make you fly. Besides, there's no such thing as sleeping in soldier. You need to be wide awake and aware, prepared for anything." He pushed and pulled the covers away from my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb before gently pushing my hair out of my way. "I have a surprise for you so please get ready."

I sighed and tugged some clothes out of my closet. I walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower to freshen up, applied my makeup, and partially blow dried my hair. I was clad in bootie shorts made of athletic material with the holes that read 'Tapout' on the back in white and a flashy silver. For a top I wore a tight belly shirt. I tugged my hair into a ponytail and slipped on some flip flops.

"Alright, I'm ready for this surprise." I sighed.

"Well I didn't know I had a surprise too." He smirked as he eyed me up and my deliciously small outfit which covered less than enough. I was revealing slender legs and a nice butt, along with a fit stomach that had a small waist, and large breasts. "You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep looking as good as you do every time I see you."

"Okay, so can we leave now?" I asked, ready.

"Nope, I need to do something to you first." He replied as he held an object up and put it on me. I smirked.

"Ooohh, kinky." I teased.

-0-0-0-0-

"Can I take it off now?" I begged, dying to get the black bandana from covering my eyes like a blindfold.

"No." Koga repeated for the ump-teenth time as he picked me up from my seat on the car and carried me. I was dying to rip the blindfold off. I wasn't even quite sure what was stopping me, but some force was.

"You're so brutal to me." I whined.

"I know, I know." He laughed before taking his one hand away from me so that my feet would drop back to the ground. "Now," he reached behind me to undo the knot (which seemed like an excruciating amount of time to me), "you can look."

"We're at nothing but open fields and a large slab of concrete?" I raised an eyebrow as I examined the sight in front of me.

"It's a runway, for my plane. You wanted to know what part of the army I was in. It's the air force. And since you seem to like flying, I want you to fly with me." He smiled down at me. I was pretty sure a little piece of my heart melted inside.

"And you're sure you know how to fly these planes around here? They're not exactly the same as military planes." I pointed out.

"Please, I learn to fly basically every type of plane you can think of, both military and non military related. Don't worry, I can handle this. Have a little faith in me, will you?" he shrugged as we walked to a large shed, which he opened and added. "I asked if I could rent it out today, for a few hours. The guy agreed and gave me the key to unlock it and everything."

"I'm not so sure about this. We're not going to crash are we?" I asked skeptically as he walked inside, flicking on a light switch and examined a shining white plane.

"Like I said, just trust me. I'm doing a couple check and then we should be good, if everything comes out okay." He replied and, after a little bit, he smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. "Everything is perfect, we'll be fine."

I couldn't ignore the fact that my nerves were on end, and my heart was beating as fast as it would had I been running a marathon, as I climbed in the passenger side in the two-person plane. It wasn't that I didn't have faith in Koga; I just didn't want to have the plane blow a motor out or something and end up dead. And, honestly, was it that bad that I valued my life?

He started up the plane and we took off a runaway, starting slow and then picking up speed. I closed my eyes. "I'm guessing you've never been on a plane before, fly girl? Just keep your eyes closed, work on controlling your breathing, and I'll tell you when to open them."

"I wish I had gum." I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"It doesn't help, trust me." He responded easily.

"I could still try. You better not do crazy plane tricks on me, either. No loops or backflips or tailwhips or anything of that sort." I instructed.

"Tailwhips? Does this look like BMX to you?" he laughed. I could feel the wheels bump and the plane pull with the wind. I tried a deep breathing routine, but it wasn't helping me much. When would this torture end?

After what seemed like forever, though, the struggling stopped and there was a gentle glide. Koga's voice spoke up, yet again. "Okay, open your eyes now!"

The sky was still pink and a darkened blue, with some purple. The sun gleamed proudly in the sky and I was mesmerized by the sight. I was pretty sure I gasp at the beautiful scenery. I always knew flying would make me feel free, I never knew it'd be so beautiful, too.

"It's not always beautiful." He pointed out and I thought I saw an emotion flash in his eyes. Fear, sorrow, disgust? He would be in battle with a plane, and he would be killing people with them. The war was bad, it was all over the news, and I was afraid for him.

"Why don't you just get a nice, safe job?" I pushed.

"There's no such thing as a nice, safe job… especially if we don't have enough men for our military. Everybody thinks it's so great to live in the United States, but not enough people are willing to go to war for it. When they have problems in their countries, they come to ours. But do they fight for it? You bet your ass not. Not most of them, anyway." He said spitefully.

"But I'm sure there are plenty of others out there willing to fight." I offered.

"I don't want a kid out there dying."

"Koga, you joined only two days after your eighteenth birthday. You're one of those kids out there fighting that you're suggesting shouldn't fight and risk their lives!" I pointed out, quite passionately I might add.

"Can we just stop talking about the war? It's all I hear about anymore. I don't want you to worry about it and, quite frankly, I don't want to worry about it yet either." He suggested and I agreed, laying my head on his muscular arm.

* * *

The Friends

* * *

"So how's Ayame taking it?" InuYasha asked as he sipped on his soda and popped from fries into his mouth. Kagome couldn't get over how he looked with his hair missing, or the fact that she was still dating a soldier boy.

"Taking what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You guys don't know? She didn't tell you?" Miroku raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with InuYasha of shock. "I knew Koga kept his job from her but I was sure he wouldn't hold back _this_ much of it."

"Ayame tells us everything, now what are you talking about?" Sango egged.

"Koga's being thrown right into the bloodiest part of the battle. He's amazing with his plane; he maneuvers like an expert so they're giving him the brutal end of the war. As soon as he goes back he'll be in the mix of all the trouble and deaths." Miroku continued to explain. "Most people don't even live past two weeks out there, and that's if you're amazing."

"And he didn't tell Ayame?" Kagome gasped.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt or something but, if you ask me, I think she has a right to know. It's probably better if she doesn't, though, so she can keep concentrating on school and everything. People have enough stress these days." InuYasha pointed out.

"That'll kill her to know…" Kagome whispered sadly.

"She hasn't so much as glanced at another boy since she's met Koga. In fact, the boy barely leaves her mind as it is." Sango added.

"Yeah… and he's the youngest boy you'll find in our military base. It must have killed him to wait that year after graduation to join. He was smart enough to skip a grade so he graduated earlier than he was supposed to and ended up entering boot camp to prepare himself for the army. I don't think he knew what section he wanted to be in yet but he already had experience to planes and everything came natural to him." InuYasha shrugged.

"Look," Miroku spoke up, "Koga's not your average person. I'm sure he'll be okay for a while. Maybe he won't even die. Maybe they'll back off or something because more of them are getting killed than us."

"She still has a right to know." Sango said sternly.

"Do you want to ruin her chance of school and life right now? Do you want her depressed? Wouldn't you rather keep her healthy and okay then spiral her into a wasteland of life? If you were really her friend you wouldn't tell her, so she could be happy longer." InuYasha growled with annoyance as he stood up and raised his voice to a yell.

"Yash, man, calm down." Miroku promptly jumped up and put a hand on his enraged friends shoulder. InuYasha looked around, shook his head, and pulled away from the group. Everybody was staring at the group, and the yelling soldier.

"We're all gonna die anyway, why let her know that?" was his bitter words before he left the place and stormed away.

* * *

Ayame

* * *

"So, I really have to know, why don't you write to your parents or friends or something rather than me, who was a complete stranger?" I questioned as I leaned against him. We were, once again, sitting down at the edge of the pier.

"My dad died, in war, and my mother just kind of wasted away after that." Koga said. It sounded so familiar to my life that I could actually know how he felt through the whole thing. But then he took me off guard. "When I told her I planned on joining she… she pulled out a gun. She shot me twice and herself once before she dropped… we went to the ER… struggled for hours. I made it out and mom didn't."

"Your own mother shot you?" I asked, horrified.

"She wasn't my mother anymore. She was a shell of a person. My mother didn't exist when my father failed to return home. I always knew it would destroy her life, I didn't know it would be the death of her. Your mom was in love with a soldier, too, wasn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied and wanted to add: And so am I.

"I don't want to pull you into all of this but I didn't want to be alone out there and I really didn't think we'd get as close as we did." He explained. "I figured a stranger would have no emotional ties to me and I could just get my experience out there but now we know each other and I care about you and it's just nothing like I planned."

"If everything went as planned, life wouldn't be worth living." I whispered in his ear and pressed my lips against his earlobe for a small kiss before taking it between my lips and sucking it gently, nipping at it, and licking it before pulling away.

"You're such a tease." He pouted and I giggled.

"I'm not teasing you at all. C'mon." I urged as I stood up and grabbed his hands. He gave me a suspicious look but couldn't stop his smile before following me. I stopped and dropped his hands before peeling off my clothes and stripping down to my bra and thong, lacey and white. Koga's eyes bulged.

"Are you crazy?" Koga questioned.

"Maybe," I giggled, "jump with me?"


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Thank you for reviews; I love you guys for reading this, too! This story is almost over as well. I'm glad I finally finished Forgotten and am about to knock out another! That makes me have three completed stories that I haven't deleted yet! Go me! : p

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter Five

* * *

"So let me get this straight, your friends dared you to play the piccolo in band?" Koga chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. We were getting ready to go out and celebrate his last night here before he went back so I was in a mini red dress that appeared to be a second skin. In my feet were four inch silver heels and I was currently fixing my hair.

"Exactly." I nodded. "They're such jerks. I mean, how is the captain of the cheerleading team going to look playing a piccolo? I didn't even know what the damn thing was until they dared me and I had to learn how to do it."

"Well I'm sure it'll be painless." He pointed out, laying back on my bed as I finished my hair and stood up, turning to face him. Curled strips fell down but most was up in an adorable curly hairdo. His smiled faded as he watched me. "You look gorgeous."

"I hope so… I want to look good for your last night here. I'm really going to miss your company Koga. I hope you'll be fine out there in the midst of war, I know how dangerous it can be. At least you'll be sent home immediately if you're hurt." I pointed out as I sat down on the bed beside him.

He was in jeans, black boots, and a black collared button-down shirt that revealed some of his tanned, toned chest and was pulled up to the elbows. I leaned my head against him and sighed. He suggested, "We should probably get going, so we're not late."

"I guess." I replied sadly as I stood up but leaned over to kiss him, a hand on either side of his gorgeous face. I pulled back and observed him. "I know I didn't know you long, but I kind of miss all that hair you used to have."

"Me too, I feel bald." Koga laughed as he swiped a hand over the little hairs that still existed with his buzz cut.

"It'll grow back." I reassured. "But you were right when you said we needed to go. I just got a missed call from Kagome and she's been sending me texts asking if I've been getting ready. You know where the place is, you can drive the 'Stang."

He nodded and stood, taking the keys I extended towards him, before headed out to my vehicle. I got in on the passenger side and he took the driver's side. We drove with the top down in the red car, five speed with a V8 engine that growled a beautiful noise at second. When we finally got there the rest of the crew was saving a table.

We rushed in the club/restaurant and joined them as a vigil waiter made his way towards us and slipped everybody a menu. Us girls threw compliments around to each other before ordering our food. The boys, who also joined in on the compliments, ordered afterwards.

When our sodas were delivered Miroku smiled and held his upwards as a toast. "This goes out to amazing friends, great late nights, and the sexiest girls that anybody will ever find."

"I'll drink to that!" I giggled and lifted the root beer up to my lips to take a sip, everybody else playing along and doing the same.

"This place usually takes a while for even the simplest food orders so I was wondering if you wanted to dance a while?" Koga suggested and I immediately agreed with enthusiasm. I could now show my military man my sexy dance skills.

He lead me to the dance floor where I savored every moment of being able to dance up against his rock hard muscled body. The overall temperature of the room was hot, urging people to start losing their clothing, and the dance floor was all but packed. I loved the way his body reacted to my dancing. Halfway into the third song somebody tapped on my shoulder and we stopped dancing.

"Foods here!" Kagome yelled to us, over the music and was all but muffled out. With our stomachs growling for food we made our way back to the table and took our seats. Where else could you find a hip dance place and the best spaghetti, chicken parmesan, and bread known to the human race?

I licked my lips after the first delicious bite and dubbed it, automatically, my favorite food joint. "Mmm, this food is so food." I pointed out as I took another bite of spaghetti. I wasn't even exaggerating either. It was amazing.

"Ayame… I envy you. How the hell can you eat like that, make the grades like you do, stay cheerleading captain, dance like that, and keep yourself so damn perfect? Honestly, can you give the rest of us a break? Sango sighed.

"What's up Ayame? How's the whoring around going?" a voice sneered and made my skin crawl. Anybody would know I wasn't that type of person. Only one person would dare say such horrible, untrue things about me.

"Can you just leave me alone, for like one day, Bankotsu? Are you that pathetic that you have nothing else to do with your life but ruin mine? And, besides, I'm definitely not a whore." I rolled my eyes.

"Even if she was a whore Bankotsu, you wouldn't stand a chance. I swear that you fucking stalk her." Sango said in a disgusted voice. "You're a freak and yet everybody finds you so damn charming. I'll never understand some things."

"What's not to understand? I'm the football captain and I'm top dog at any sport I play. I have an amazing body and I can kick anybody's ass. And I don't stalk her, but I do like to keep tabs on my girl." Bankotsu said cockily.

"I'm not your girl!" I yelled angrily and stood up so that I could get in his face. With his 6'4'' frame it didn't exactly work though. "There was a time when I really liked you because you were my friend Bankotsu, but everything I ever liked about you has gone to hell. You became popular, rude, and pushy… you even started calling me your girl. I don't know what sick fantasy you live in, but keep me out of it!"

"You want me Ayame." He said huskily before pulling my body against his and pressing his lips against mine. I went to push him but somebody else beat me because Bankotsu was already on his ass a little distance away.

I turned to see Koga, with fire in his eyes and his body tense and ready to fight. This wasn't right, I didn't want him to have to fight my wars for me. I grabbed on to his large bicep. "He's not worth your time Koga, just let it go. He needs help."

"Whatever. I don't like sluts anyway." Bankotsu spit before getting up and walking away. That was his best option. Not even Bankotsu was stupid enough to make the decision of fighting with somebody in the military.

"Who the hell was that?" Koga demanded, his temper obviously sparked.

"That was my best friend. I mean, we dated for a little but that never went anywhere. I didn't even kiss him because he became this total jerk about the same time and got into muscle building and being a star athlete. He became obsessed with being perfect and I couldn't take it so I left and I guess I ruined his whole little plan." I confessed. "He bothers me all the time but it's not your problem so I don't want to worry you with stupid issues… he's never pushed it this far before."

"Stupid issues? Ayame, when it comes to you there's no such thing as a stupid issue." Koga declared firmly but with a caring tone. "That boys who caused that bruise on your arm, wasn't he? Look Ayame," he grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, "you need to go to the cops and report him so he can't get near you and threaten you anymore."

"Okay, I will… I promise." I agreed before he wrapped me in a tight hug. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. This would be the last night we'd get to hang out. Before I knew it, he'd be back in the army again and flying planes in a much more terrifying manner than I had experienced with him.

"This is our last night together Ayame, I wanna make you fly again." He whispered in my ear.

"Isn't a little late for planes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He gave me this sexy little smirk and I finally realized what he was talking about. A smiled spread across my own lips.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Almost finished! One or two more chapters to go after this! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! :D

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter Six

* * *

"I'm scared." I admitted as I read another article on the war. Apparently this war with Vietnam was even worse than the last one, years and years ago. I chewed on my bottom lip. "They say nobody's lasting very long… I hope Koga's okay."

"I'm sure he's okay. I mean, he's still writing to you isn't he?" Kagome asked and got nothing but silence from me, on the bed. She paused from her Seventeen magazine to look over at me. She saw my sunset hair cascading everywhere and the tears that were spilling from my eyes. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I haven't talked to him in a week. I'm finding it hard to concentrate on pretty much anything. I didn't want to tell anybody and make anybody else worry." I admitted with my head hung.

"Sweetheart, you know you could tell us. Sango and I hate when you keep this stuff to yourself. We don't want you to suffer all alone. You should have told me something. You acted so carefree around us… I should've known." Kagome sighed and hugged me.

"No… you shouldn't have known because I didn't tell you. Please don't blame yourself because of me Kagome." I said. Sango wasn't here tonight because she was on a short vacation with her parents to see her grandparents from her mother's side. "I'm sure it's nothing… you can see the last letter he wrote me, if you'd like."

"Sure, hun. Let me see it." Kagome said soothingly.

_Ayame, I probably should have told you this in person, the last time I saw you but I couldn't bring myself to do it and end up scaring you away. I can't hold it back any longer though, I know. I think I'm in love with you, and it scares the hell outta me. I never felt this way towards anybody before and it's so strange. It drives me crazy to be without and everytime it gets rough over my way I always think of you, especially that first day down at the pier. You're gorgeous Ayame, and incredible in every way. I can't wait until the next time I see you. Things are getting even worse over here right now so I won't be able to write for a little bit… don't worry though! I send my best, Koga._

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" I asked hopefully.

Kagome studied me for a moment before saying "yeah" but her face read other wise. She was lying; she thought Koga was going to die. I couldn't blame her either; I was thinking the same thing. The feeling in my gut – which I was trying to ignore – was telling me I'd never see my soldier again and this would be the last heartfelt letter I ever received.

"There's something else I have to tell you… after he sent me this letter I informed him of something…" I said and took a break while my friend watched me intently. "They've been gone about four months now and it's obvious I've gained some weight…. Well, I sent him a letter right after this telling him the truth, that I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Kagome squealed and I quickly put my hand over her mouth to quiet her so nobody else could hear. Although, I was sure the whole neighborhood knew by now after that yell. I nodded my head. She stared at me with big eyes. "That's so romantic! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"We can't be positive, and it's still so early, but they think I'm going to have a girl." I admitted with a light blush on my cheeks. Of course Kagome wouldn't ask me to get an abortion or anything – which I definitely wouldn't – she'd be there to inform me of the romance of the situation.

"You don't look fat though!" Kagome pointed out.

"Thanks," I giggled, "You usually don't show until around this time, and it'll only be a small belly at first. Soon enough I'll look like a beached whale."

-0-0-0-0-

"Guess what?" I yelled out happy as I ran around Kagome's house to the pool where they were waiting for me. My belly was now sprouting out and I was clutching a piece of paper for dear life. My friends gave me frightened looks, even though I was smiling ear to ear.

"What is it?" Sango asked as the girls crawled out of the in-ground pool and proceeded to surround me to see what I was holding.

"Koga's coming home!" I announced happily. "I know he won't be here tomorrow, but wouldn't it be funny for him to see me playing the piccolo at the game? And he'll get to see my baby bump, which got me out of the whole cheerleading thing but it's all okay because I'm excited. I know I'm young, but I want this baby."

"Calm down or you'll have a heart attack before college!" Sango giggled.

"I can't calm down; it's going to be a fairytale life." I sighed blissfully.

"So that's how I sound?" Kagome giggled before wrapping me in a hug, which Sango joined in on. I would have Koga's baby in a little over four months now, and he'd be here for me soon enough. Maybe he'd even get a leave for when I went into labor, although the idea of actually having the child did terrify me.

"You'll get to show him Peanut!" Sango pointed out.

I pouted teasingly back and responded in a childish voice. "Our baby does not look like a peanut and that will not be the poor thing's nickname!"

"So you claim but you can't stop me." Sango declared.

"All things Peanut-y aside, I'm happy for you Ayame." Kagome smiled. "You guys make an adorable couple and you'll have the sexiest baby ever!"

"Please don't refer to a baby as sexy, you pedophile." Sango laughed.

"I agree, no babysitting for Kagome if I ever need it!" I joked.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: One more chapter to go! **Big** thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Look at your cute little belly in your outfit!" Kagome giggled as I pouted and looked in the mirror. I wasn't wearing the band uniform, since you had to be an official member to wear one, but I was in pants and a shirt, with boots and a jacket and a scarf. Sure enough, the bump on my stomach was ever-growing and I missed my thin, perfect physique.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked as she pinned some of my hair, which fell in soft ringlets, back (with a white bow of course) to reveal my face better.

"I guess." I sighed as I picked up my instrument of un-choice: the piccolo. "I'm going to look so stupid. The only instrument I've ever played before was the guitar and some drums… and that was because we were so sure we were going to be in a punk-rock band!"

"It's a shame Kagome couldn't hold a tune." Sango pointed out. "Because I definitely wasn't singing on the bass and the only thing she could play was a few cords on the guitar and, since you were on the drums, you couldn't sing."

"My voice is nothing special anyway." I shrugged.

"Ayame you have a gorgeous voice! I mean, you definitely could have made it big time with your guitar skills and voice. Maybe if you would have had halfway decent band members along with you then you wouldda went somewhere." Sango argued.

"You still can!" Kagome added optimistically.

"No, I'm going to be a hard working American army wife." I declared proudly. "I'm not going to be touring the world while the father of my child is fighting! I might be too busy to see him when he's on leave!"

"Okay lover girl, let's go." Sango teased as we all headed out and loaded into Sango's mother's van.  
I pressed my forehead against the cool windshield, my cheeks already pink from the especially cold weather. Even California falls victim to freezing weather sometimes.

-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't believe I actually played that damned piccolo! The marching band kept giving me these rude looks, though. I had never been mean to them but I guess they didn't think I should have a part in it since it was just a one-time bet and I was cheer captain… I couldn't blame them!

After my play I turned around to head back to find my friends up in the stands, where they would be saving a seat for me. I paused at the steps of the bleacher and bowed my head while a prayer was said, then respectfully stayed in my position as the national anthem blared out of the speakers. I was glad we got a new tape, since the old one was cracked and terrible to the ears.

"One last thing folks… please bow your head for the list of the local Vietnam deaths." A man spoke into the speaker with a booming voice.

As I stood there, I couldn't help but feel bad for the people who would hear a loved ones name be called. I had received a letter that Koga was coming home… imagine the people who received a letter that their loved one would be coming home, but in a coffin. I patiently listened, my heart beating faster. I got the letter but my gut was still acting up.

"…Koga Ookami…"

My head shot up, not believing what I had just heard; I looked around me, at all the people who didn't seem affected by that name. People who just didn't seem to care about that name. My eyes drifted into the stands were Kagome and Sango weren't even listening but _texting!_

I felt like I was going to throw up, and not because of the pregnancy. I quickly scrambled under the bleachers and sat down on the hard ground as tears ran down my face, staining my skin with streaks of makeup. I kept gasping for air, and felt like I wasn't getting any. My whole body was shaking. I was cold, and alone, and dead on the inside.

And then the snow began to fall.

-0-0-0-0-

I sat in my black dress, staring but not seeing. I was zoning out and I knew I was, but I couldn't snap out of the trance. It was like I was stuck in this state of being alive and being comatose. I was stuck inside a frozen body, and I no longer had control.

I knew what was going on, I had experienced it before: the folded flag that now sat in my lap, the 21 gunshots that echoed throughout my heart, and the bugle that played at last to put the sad ending on a life. I looked like a ghost, that much I knew. All the soldiers couldn't help but shoot me these sad looks that I didn't deserve. _I wasn't the one who died, don't be sad for me._

"C'mon Ayame, we better get out of here." Sango said as she sternly grabbed my forearm and prepared to help me up. I didn't care what she was saying, or what she suggested I should do. I walked over and fell in front of the coffin, just sitting there and crying.

"Ayame…" Kagome said quietly in this heartbroken voice. I knew it was killing her to see me hurt, to see me cry, but for once I didn't care that she saw how I felt instead of my hard exterior that I usually put on. Now was no time for a placid poker face.

"Just… leave me alone." I sobbed with my eyes closed. I know they didn't want to leave but they were ushered out by InuYasha and Miroku. Then, InuYasha came back in and knelt beside me. He wrapped me in a comforting hug and I bawled like a baby into his shoulder.

"I know it's hard for you Ayame, I really couldn't imagine. Koga was amazing at what he did though; everybody was surprised he lasted that long out there where he was. I know he was thinking of you up until the very last minute… he never thought of anything else." He whispered soothingly. "And he wanted me to give you this poem. I think it's a song, at least that's what it seems like to me. He said you had an amazing voice and he wanted you to sing it… for him. Broadcast it, do something with it. He had faith in you that he showed in nobody else."

I grabbed the paper and pulled back to look at InuYasha with swollen eyes. I felt like hell, I was sure I looked like hell. InuYasha gave me a light smile and grabbed my chin, tilting it up. "Cheer up kid, you're too beautiful to cry. You'll see him again, maybe not in this life, but you two were meant to be. I could tell that from the way Koga talked about the first day he met you."

At that moment I couldn't help but smile. We were meant to be, and it hurt like hell. InuYasha got up and walked away, leaving me alone. I stared after his retreating figure before standing up myself and placing my hand on the coffin. "I love you Koga and I guess it's time to say goodbye for now. I'll miss you so much."

As I walked away, I felt like I was walking away from my entire life. And, I guess in a way, I really was. Everything I cared about, other than the child in my stomach, I had left back behind me in a coffin. Of course it was only for show because Koga wanted to be cremated, and, there really wasn't much of him left to bury.

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha. _If You're Reading This_ is from Tim McGraw, and _Travelin' Soldier_ is from the Dixie Chicks so I don't own either of those songs, either! : (

Author Note: Last Chapter! Big thanks for all the reviews! Thank you for reading this story, too! Please read the songs, they're very meaningful and sad and have everything to do with my inspiration for this story! : )

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Ayame," a reporter shoved a microphone in my face, "is it true that you plan on singing the two songs that basically made your career in the beginning tonight, along with playing the movie video on the screens behind you?"

"Yeah." I said as I tried to shield myself from all the blinding lights and screaming people. On my hip was a small 18 month girl named Vaida Vavara Ookami. She was soft black curls, olive skin, and shining emerald eyes. I was a proud young mother, and aspiring singer. I had my 'perfect' physique back after busting my ass at working out while Vaida was preoccupied with cartoons.

"Are you ready?" the reporter pushed.

"I'm a little nervous, admittedly, but I think I'll be fine. I'm sure the fans will love it too, since I've only ever produced these songs locally. They'll be on my new album though, and it's time to finally get these words out there. I need to go though and make sure Vaida has everything with Kagome and Sango so I'll catch you guys later." I sent the video camera and woman a shimmering smile before pushing through the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Kagome giggled when I finally got to them, about half exhausted. "Looks like you had quite a battle back there."

"You have no idea!" I exclaimed as I hurried backstage to get changed. I'd be wearing skinny camo jeans, stylish black boots, an army green tee, and a stylish camo hat. The nerves inside me were causing me to feel about half sick.

I did concerts before, obviously, but not with these songs. Tonight I would be opening for other bands because, even though I was popular, I wasn't the most well-known singer and I also hadn't been singing for very long yet.

Ten minutes later I found myself on stage, sitting on a chair with a guitar in my hand and a microphone near my lips. I smiled out into the crowd, observing the people there who were waiting for me to speak or do something, anything. So I did.

"This one actually wasn't written by me… it was written by the man I fell in love with, and the father of my child, who passed away while serving for the United States Air Force. His friend gave me this song Koga had written – in case he didn't come home – on the day of his funeral." I paused as I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Here goes nothing. This is 'If You're Reading This'."

The music started up. I wanted to leave the stage but I knew I couldn't. I kept my voice sweet and strong, even though tears were falling down my cheeks.

"If you're reading this,

And my mama's sitting there,

Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here.

I sure wish I, could give you one more kiss,

And war was just a game we played when we were kids.

I'm laying down my gun,

I'm hanging up my boots,

I'm up here with God we're both watching over you,

So lay me down,

In that open field out on the edge of town,

And know my soul,

Is where my mama always prayed that it would go,

And if you're reading this,

I'm already home…

If you're reading this,

Halfway around the world,

I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl,

I hope she looks like you,

I hope she fights like me,

Stand up for the innocent, and the weak.

I'm laying down my gun,

Hanging up my boots,

Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes,

So lay me down,

In that open field out on the edge of town,

And know my soul,

Is where my mama always prayed that it would go,

And if you're reading this,

I'm already home…

If you're reading this,

There's gonna come a day,

When you'll move on,

And find someone else and that's okay,

Just remember this: I'm in a better place,

Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace,

So lay me down,

In that open field out on the edge of town,

And know my soul,

Is where my mama always prayed that it would go,

And if you're reading this,

I'm already home…"

The crowd seemed to go wild, but sad. I wiped my eyes and smiled the best I could through my heartbreak. I knew that there had been pictures of Koga, as a child, on the screen behind me. There'd be ones of him, his friends, his family, us, my belly, and etc. I had seen the display myself a couple days ago, and I was glad I couldn't see it from its place beside me because I definitely would have broken down.

"I was only meant to do two songs so I'm going to sing you the song I made about him as well. You guys will never know how I felt about him. It was love at first sight so it's killing me to sing these songs… it's even harder to keep singing after I'm crying. But, here we go again. I hope you guys like it…"

This song started off right away with my vocals.

"Two days past eighteen,

He was waitin' for the bus in his army green,

Sat down in a booth in a café there,

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair,

He's a little shy so she gives him a smile,

And he said "would you mind sittin' down for a while,

And talking to me, I'm feelin' an little low",

She said "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go".

So they went down and they sat on the pier,

He said "I betcha gotta boyfriend but I don't care,

I got no one to send a letter to…,

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?".

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,

Too young for him they told her,

Waitin' for the long of a travelin' soldier,

Our love will never end,

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,

Never more to be alone when the letter says the soldiers commin' home.

So the letters came from an army camp,

In California than Vietnam,

And he told of his heart,

It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of,

He said when it's getting kindda rough over here,

I think of that day sittin' down at the pier,

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile,

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for while…

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,

Too young for him they told her,

Waitin' for the long of a travelin' soldier,

Our love will never end,

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,

Never more to be alone when the letter says the soldiers commin' home.

One Friday night at a football game,

The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem played,

A man said "Folks would you bow your head,

For a list of local Vietnam dead"…

Crying all alone under the stands,

Was the piccolo player in the marching band,

One name read that nobody really cared…

But a pretty little girl, with a bow in her hair.

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,

Too young for him they told her,

Waitin' for the long of a travelin' soldier,

Our love will never end,

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,

Never more to be alone when the letter says the soldiers commin' home.

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,

Too young for him they told her,

Waitin' for the long of a travelin' soldier,

Our love will never end,

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,

Never more to be alone when the letter says the soldiers commin' home…."

**The End**


End file.
